It is often necessary or desirable to obtain analytes from a body (such as obtaining blood from a body in order to perform a glucose test and determine the glucose level of the blood). However, obtaining analytes from a body may require invasive techniques, including repeatedly puncturing the skin of the body or invasive surgery. It would be beneficial to provide a way to obtain analytes from within a body without such invasive techniques.